


Hiding in the Light

by flipflop_diva



Series: Shadows and Light [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when you have to stop hiding. For Darcy and Jane, that time is now. AU sometime after Thor 2. Part 3 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



> And this is the end of the (very short) saga. I hope you've enjoyed it. Happy Purim!

She shouldn’t be here.

She wasn’t _supposed_ to be here. 

She was supposed to be out. That’s what she had told Jane. But instead, here she was, trapped in a closet, listening to Jane and her godly boyfriend hash out all the reasons why they shouldn’t be together and why they should.

Darcy wanted to kick herself for running late and then rushing back inside to grab one last thing. Stupid brain. Like she really needed to wear Jane’s blue hat today. Like she wouldn’t have survived without it. Like hanging out with Erik wouldn’t have been just as much fun without the proper accessories. 

And then, as though that weren’t enough, she wanted to kick herself even more for darting into the closet she had been scrounging through when she heard them come in, instead of woman-ing up and just saying hi like a normal, sane, civilized person and explaining that she wanted to borrow _a stupid blue hat_ and that she would be out of their way soon.

Sure, sometimes Thor looked at her like maybe he wanted to swat her away with his magical hammer, but he never would. Not in front of Jane. So what was she afraid of?

Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her?

She deserved this torture. She really did. Though she couldn’t deny that a part of her was maybe a teeny little bit happy that this may or may not be happening. She knew something had been off for weeks. Just the look in Jane’s eyes when someone would ask about Thor.

Darcy knew her, knew her reactions. But she hadn’t wanted to ask. She’d figured Jane would tell her when she was ready.

Jane was probably not going to be happy about her unintentional eavesdropping, though. Whether they broke up or not.

And right now it was looking more like not.

Dang it.

“You’re the only one that matters,” she heard Thor say. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jane said back.

Then there was silence. Darcy strained her ears. She thought she could hear …

Oh, no. Was that the sound of kissing? Wait. Was that the sound of _more than_ kissing?

Darcy slammed her hands over her ears and prayed for the realms to open up and swallow her whole.

•••

She blinked awake to the harsh light of a flashlight being directed straight into her eyes.

“Why are you in my closet?”

Darcy winced, raising her hands to try and block out the light. Her brain raced through the events of the last few hours.

Right. The stupid blue hat. The fight. The beginning of sex she tried not to overhear.

She grimaced, but then she saw Jane’s face above the beam of light. Disappointed eyes, furrowed brows.

Darcy thought about running.

Instead she tried to smile. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Right. Just tell her. Just spit it out. It was a simple story. Something that happened to everyone.

“I wanted to borrow a hat,” she said.

“And you stuck around to spy?”

“Not intentionally.”

“You heard everything?”

Darcy grimaced again. “I tried not to.”

“So you know it’s over?”

Darcy frowned. “The sex?”

“What?” Jane exclaimed. “We didn’t have sex! We broke up! What were you listening to?”

Darcy didn’t answer. Instead she just blinked. 

“You broke up?”

“We broke up.”

“Oh,” Darcy said. It’s all she could think of to say. “Wow.”

“Did you hear why?”

“Why you broke up?”

Jane nodded. Darcy shook her head. 

“Because there’s someone else.” 

“What?” Suddenly Darcy was fully aware. Her eyes blazed. “I’ll kill him!”

“I meant for me.”

“What?!?!”

Darcy blinked again, any other coherent thought leaving her just as quickly as it had come.

Finally she managed words. Sort of.

“Oh .. ummmm … Who?” She said.

Jane didn’t answer. In fact, she looked away from Darcy and around the room. Darcy wondered if the mystery person was hiding somewhere in the apartment. 

“I think you know her,” Jane finally said.

_Her?_

Jane turned back to Darcy. Her eyes were intense, focused. 

Darcy’s breath hitched.

The way Jane was _looking at her_.

“No,” she whispered.

“Yes,” Jane said.

And then Jane stepped forward, moving toward Darcy, stopping only when her face, her body, her lips, were mere millimeters away. Darcy felt like Jane was staring right into her soul.

She also felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“I’ll stop if you want,” Jane whispered.

Darcy shook her head.

“No,” she said. “I don’t want. I definitely don’t want.”

“Good,” Jane said, and she closed the gap.

•••

They laid still tangled together in the sheets, hours later, bare limbs entwined. 

“How did you know?” Darcy asked the ceiling as she studied the patterns in the paint.

“Know what?”

“That I wanted this too?”

She didn’t look at her, but Darcy felt Jane smile.

“You can’t hide your secrets from me,” Jane said.

“I can’t?”

“No.” She felt Jane take her hand. “And now you don’t have to.”

Darcy smiled at the ceiling.

No, she definitely did not have to. Not anymore.

  
  
[Icons made by me]


End file.
